


Colors

by notjustmom



Series: August Writing Prompts 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A tiny bit of Ironstrange...Day 8 Prompt: Colors





	Colors

He could create butterflies of iridescent blue from the blackest of magic with a single thought. In his travels through the dimensions, he had seen colors of such depth and brilliance no other human had ever experienced before, and yet, as he looked down into Tony’s warm, brown eyes, he knew he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“Doc?”

“Hmmm?”

Tony grinned at him and Stephen forgot how to breathe, until Tony threaded his fingers into his hair and drew him into the most gentle, most passionate kiss he’d ever known. 

“Better?”

All he could do was nod and watch Tony’s eyes grow brighter and darker, and the grin only got bigger, as he carefully took him by the hands and stared up into his eyes.

“Beautiful.”

“Tony?”

“Your eyes, Doc, they’re just remarkable. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful before.”


End file.
